Uzumaki no Kumogakure
by skyfall007
Summary: When Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing, he learned two things in the scroll. The Kage Bunshin no jutsu and a seal with his name on it. What was contained inside that scroll, would ultimately cause Naruto to make a decision that would change the fate of the Shinobi world and its inhabitants. For better or worse. This is the story of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

Our story begins right after a fourteen year old Naruto opens the Scroll of Sealing in the forest.

Naruto opened the scroll and was scanning through it after finishing learning the Kage Bunshin no jutsu he saw a section with the words 'Uzumaki Naruto' in calligraphy with a rather large seal under his name. He tried to push chakra into the seal, which didn't work, the he got angry and gave himself a paper cut, the wound started to bleed and some blood dripped onto the seal which made it glow yellow before it flashed.

Two things occurred after the seal flashed. A huge block in his mind was lifted and suddenly his mind became clearer. It also left a small scroll that would fit in his hip pouch. When he opened it he quickly read through the contents before his eyes widened and flashed red. The scroll told him in short, that he was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and was related to Senju Hashirama, he had the Uzumaki kekkai gekkai from his mother, that he was the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko and to ask for his inheritance from the Sandaime after his eighth birthday. Mizuki arrived a couple of minutes later and Naruto vented on him with some clones and stormed off to the Hokage's office with Mizuki hogtied behind him eating dirt as he was dragged through the village by a rope. Naruto left Mizuki with a stunned secretary and stormed inside the office.

"**YOU KNEW!** You knew **exactly** why the villagers hate and beat me and yet you said nothing! You knew my parents too! Hell you handed the hat over to my father." Naruto roared before lowering his voice, slightly influenced by the Kyuubi as he continued in an ice cold tone, "You know I thought that I could trust you, but it seems that I was wrong."

Naruto took off the hiate a stunned Iruka had given him and placed it on the Sandaime's desk before turning away saying in a sharp cold voice, "Hokage-sama I, Uzumaki Naruto, resign as a ninja and am leaving the village with my inheritance and you _will_ give _all_ of my inheritance to me or I will take it from you. You know I can take it just like the Scroll of Sealing. Give Iruka-sensei his hiate back and tell him why or I will tell the village who was really behind the Uchiha massacre, I witnessed it. If any ninja pursue me I will tell the nations about the truth of the Uchiha massacre."

The Sandaime sighed and just stood up and walked to the picture of the Yondaime and smeared some blood on it and watched as it swung forward and took only the four inhabitants out; two normal sized scrolls three inches thick, a thin long rectangular box, and a worn book. Naruto just opened his hip pouch and pulled out a worn jet black backpack from Iruka and put his inheritance in it. He shut it and walked over to the window and opened it.

Suddenly he jumped out of the window in a free-fall for 13 stories. He grabbed a clothes line and rocketed forward and landed making a dent in the ground where he stood. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when they saw the boy's descent to the ground. When they saw him impact the ground they all thought, _'Damn, someone's feeling a bit dramatic today.'_

Naruto stood up and ran to Higurashi's* Ninja Supplies, one of the few stores that charged the original price and not some amount quadruple the original price. When he reached the store he strolled inside and got twenty sets of kunai, shuriken, and ninja wire and four sealing scrolls. He went to the clothing aisle and picked out a few baggy, yet durable, cargo pants all jet black, a few long-sleeved turtle-neck shirts that were jet black, a few white t-shirts, a dark grey trench coat that went to his mid-calves, two pairs of fingerless black gloves with steel plating, a pair of steel toed leather brown boots, and an undershirt with a cloth mask that covered everything, hair-and-all, but right above his eyes and the area right above his cheekbones. He finally bought a burnt orange desert scarf because he couldn't entirely forsake his favorite color. They all were too big for him, but he knew he would grow into them as he grew older.

When he was satisfied with his choice of clothing he brought all of his items to the cashier and had the exact amount of money before the register had computed it. He sealed the kunai into one scroll, the shuriken into the other, all the clothes into another, and the ninja wire into the last scroll. He stuck all three on a blood seal he had painted onto his palm and sealed the scrolls inside and released the henge. He went back to his apartment and told the manager that he was leaving and that anything he left was theirs to keep.

Being quick Naruto took all of his rations he put them into the backpack after sealing the rest of his inheritance into his arm. When he finished he had chosen to take his goggles after turning them black thanks to seals, wearing some old black shorts and a white shirt with the goggles on his forehead over his mask, he shunshined a couple miles away from Konoha and created another Kyuubi powered long-term henge and disappeared into the deep woods of Hi no Kuni.

It was ten months later that a fifteen year old Naruto reemerged from the dark forests with a goal in his mind.

Kumogakure.

He would get there with the help of his endless reserves; he dropped his Kyuubi powered long-term henge. Without the henge he had grown a foot-and-a-half, his hair had become shaggy and his bang hung freely over his forehead and his blonde hair was beginning to turn red. His face now had no trace of baby fat, and he had gained a more muscled frame. He wore one of his black turtlenecks, a pair of black cargo pants, his grey trench coat, the brown leather boots, the orange desert scarf wrapped around his neck loosely, and his black goggles over his eyes.

He carried his black backpack which had multiple journals in it, these journals were written by his maternal grandfather and detailed the invasion of Uzushio and was updated until his grandfather's last stand from what he had read. Naruto had retrieved the journals amongst other things when he had gone to Uzu's ruins to pay his respects to his mother's family.

He walked to the village where he was confronted by the chuunin guards and told them he was a traveler seeking an audience with the Raikage and that he had vital information that would interest him. The chuunin guards weren't going to allow the suspicious teenager through, but Naruto had impatiently pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to one of the guards. Both guards looked over it and the one holding the paper ran off in one direction while the other guard started stammering and handed Naruto the sign-in board and gave him a diplomat's pass.

Naruto accepted the pass and walked down the streets of the village and stopped a few people to point him to the right direction of the Raikage Tower. People looked curious when they saw him, especially the shinobi. While people were sending Naruto looks, he was thinking about other things.

'_Hmm, I need to establish the Uzumaki clan here so if I'm found they can't remove me and I need to further train the chakra chains that I inherited from Kaa-san. Since I have the Uzumaki kekkai gekkai activated, my chakra signature has completely transformed so that even Konoha's most skilled chakra sensors wouldn't be able recognize me.'_ As he finished that thought he walked into the Raikage Tower to become one of the most important and influential people in Kumo.

***Meanwhile in Konoha***

'_Damn paperwork!'_ A frustrated Sarutobi Hiruzen thought. Life had been shit. First Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing, then he had resigned as a shinobi, and then the top ANBU that had been tailing him lost him in the middle of a crowded street when the boy suddenly summoned up a little over a dozen Kage Bunshins and then dismissing them providing cloud cover for the boy and when it cleared up the bright orange jumpsuit and sunny blonde hair had disappeared. Then there was the fact that Naruto knew who his parents were. He had fucked up big time and he knew it.

***Back to Naruto***

A, the current Raikage, was surprised when a chuunin burst into his office telling him that a boy who looked very much like the Yondaime Hokage was requesting an audience with him. He weighed his options, if he didn't like what the boy had to say he could kill him. So A agreed to speak with him. Suddenly the door opened and his guest of honor, Naruto, walked in and immediately gave A a low bow.

"Raikage-dono, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I humbly request that I may be allowed to become a ninja here and be allowed to reestablish the Uzumaki clan here. I also house the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I ask that you allow me to send out a widespread message to any remaining Uzumaki clan member to come to Kumogakure." Naruto said respectfully.

"And what would I gain from this?" A asked suspiciously.

"I will share some of my clan's fuinjutsu with the village, give your shinobi the Kage Bunshin on the condition that they do not make it a crutch, I will augment the village's walls and gates with fuinjutsu to dispel any and all genjutsu and to form a chakra dome if Kumogakure is ever invaded. I will also teach you the secret to defeating your greatest enemy, paperwork. Finally, I have the blueprints for a weapon the Uzumaki called the gun for sentry use." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll from his trench coat and handed it to A.

"What content does this scroll detail Uzumaki-san?" The hardened kage demanded.

"I took it upon myself to write out, in detail, what I am requesting and what you will receive in return for granting me citizenship, shinobi status, and clan status. There's room for you to negotiate on some topics. Namikaze and Uzumaki clan techniques are to remain a secret though, that is nonnegotiable." Naruto said as he pulled his black goggles up onto his forehead revealing his eyes. They were still ocean blue, but now with crimson red bleeding in around the edges of his iris.

"Let me read over this scroll tonight and I will contact you tomorrow with my draft of the agreement. Until then Uzumaki-san, I am assigning one of my jounin to watch over you until I feel like you can be trusted." A said as he used his intercom to call in the jounin, "Send in Kirabi."

"They're on their way now."

Naruto rocked back and forth on his heels in silence for a moment until he turned to the Raikage, "Raikage-dono if you don't mind me asking, how are jinchuuriki treated here in Kumo?"

"The civilians value their sacrifice and treat them with respect and the shinobi revere them for their abilities. What abilities have you received from the Kyuubi?"

"Well, Kyuubi told me that my Uzumaki longevity and healing have increased exponentially and I can create solid chakra constructs out of his chakra. I haven't really looked for anything else since leaving Konoha. I've been focusing on honing my fuinjutsu and my kekkai gekkai to make up for my lack of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu skills." Naruto answered honestly. A looked like he wanted to say more but was cut off when a man hopped into the room through an open window.

"Yo yo Big Bro! I heard my name so here I came! Little Yugito tagged along, now where has she gone?!" The strange dark-skinned man rapped.

Suddenly girl around Naruto's age appeared from nowhere and brought a fist down onto Kirabi's head and growled out, "Kirabi, I'm not little anymore! I'm sixteen** for Kami's sake!"

Both people turned to the Raikage and Naruto waiting for A to tell them what they were needed for. Naruto's goggles were back down over his eyes before Yugito and Kirabi began to face him and the Raikage.

"Uzumaki-san, meet my brother Kirabi and Nii Yugito. Kirabi, Yugito, meet Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. He is looking into reestablishing the Uzumaki clan here." A said as he introduced Naruto to Yugito and Kirabi.

Naruto bowed his head in respect to the two jounins. He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Yugito-san, Kirabi-san.

"Kirabi, I want you to escort Uzumaki-san to the diplomat's quarters and shadow him for his and Kumo's protection. Yugito if you would like, you may also take the mission. You will receive A-Rank mission pay and the mission ends when I summon for you and Uzumaki-san." A explained.

"No problem Bro! Follow Naruto and keep him from hoes!" Kirabi rapped. Naruto brought his hand up to cover his mouth to muffle the snickers he was making.

"Kirabi! Stop rapping!" Yugito snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Ho no! Kami or the Shinigami can't stop me!" Kirabi rapped. Yugito had finally had enough and punched Kirabi square in the jaw and the crack of his jaw breaking was quite clearly heard throughout the tower.

"Everyone shut up and get the hell out of my office!" A shouted as he brought his fist down onto the desk and broke it in half. The small group scrambled to leave before A invoked his wrath and practically sprinted out of the Raikage Tower.

They stood in front of the tower in silence until Naruto broke the ice, "So, you guys know any good food joints around here? I'm buying."

"I know just the place," Yugito said as she ignored Kirabi's moaning and led Naruto down the street to her favorite restaurant. Naruto followed with a smile as he enjoyed the cool weather Kumo was known for. When they reached the restaurant they sat at a booth and Naruto sat across from Yugito and Kirabi.

"Order as much as you like. I went to a casino and got the jackpot on the slots while I was on my way here. I have plenty of cash to blow right now." Naruto nonchalantly said as he looked over the menu.

"Let's see, I think sushi sounds nice right now. Doesn't it?" Naruto smiled.

AN:  
*Higurashi: The most popular surname as far as I can see for Tenten.  
**I modified Yugito's age so she would be close to Naruto in age.


	2. Uncle! Uncle!

YOU!

DON'T.

FUCKING.

START.

READING.

YET.

…

…

…

Do I have your attention yet?

…

OK, good! Now, I need to reply to those who reviewed first.

To Karlos1234ify: Thanks!

To NarutoKushina: To answer your first question maybe to a Naruto/Yugito pairing and a definite yes to a Naruto/Yugito friendship. Things in the leaf… well you'll see in this chapter. Finally, Naruto and his heritage are also revealed in this chapter.

To Tsukoblue: Thanks! I'm very, very, very iffy on whether I will use Naruto/Yugito for a pairing. I'm debating on it, but there are others that I could pair Naruto with. I'm keeping my options open.

To bloodbrother18: Read the next chapter to find out!

To BustNjust9: I will.

Thanks to Karlos1234ify, NarutoKushina, Tsukoblue, bloodbrother18, and BustNjust9 for reviewing!

I was honestly surprised by the amount of feedback I received for Uzumaki no Kumogakure. This was a little plot bunny that popped up in my head after I spoiled the entire series for myself. I'd been writing on and off the story up to leaving Konoha for a good two years and then adding in scenes that would take place in the future, but I finished it the other day while I was sick and I thought, 'Might as well,' to see if it was a good or bad idea. Then the alert and favorite notifications started flooding my inbox and I was pissed. Not at you guys, but at myself. I've been at Y&amp;Y for a good 3 years and this received more feedback than that. My plot bunny was a bigger hit than Y&amp;Y, I was stumped at how that happened.

ANYWAYS! Moving on! You might be annoyed by what I bring back from the original Naruto's personality and habits, but it's necessary for the plot.

…

Okay, you can read now.

... … …

After Naruto, Yugito, and Kirabi had finished eating, they had gone to the hotel. Naruto had promptly walked into his room, pulled off all of his clothes except for his boxers, put his nightcap on his head, pulled back the covers, hopped into bed, and covered himself up with the blankets. When Kirabi and Yugito walked in they were greeted by the sight of a snoring Naruto wearing a black walrus hat that looked like it was eating his head.

"Well… This is a first," Yugito deadpanned.

Kirabi scratched his head and rhymed, "Yugito-chan, what do we do?"

"We get out and let him sleep," Yugito said as she grabbed the back of Kirabi's collar and dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The next morning Naruto was startled awake by banging at the door. He rolled out of the bed and put on a clean pair of black cargo pants, a white shirt, his desert scarf, the goggles, the boots, a pair of gloves, and the trench coat. Naruto sealed away his dirty clothes into a scroll and shoved it into a pocket in his jacket.

The annoying pounding got even louder and didn't stop so Naruto shouted, "I'm coming, Kami damn it! Dattebayo!"

He threw the door open and his face met Kirabi's fist multiple times. Naruto staggered back a bit and clutched his nose. A steady stream of blood poured from his nose and dripped onto the floor as Naruto leaned forward.

*"Damb bid Kirabi-ban!"* Naruto swore.

"Kirabi!" Yugito called out as she ran over to him and Naruto. She looked in the doorway and saw the hunched over Naruto and brought her fist down onto Kirabi's head and shouted, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you injured Uzumaki-san!"

Yugito went to the injured Uzumaki's side and pulled Naruto up to look at his nose before she let go of his face and turned to Kirabi.

"For Kami's sake! You broke his nose! We've got to take him to the hospital now!" Yugito shouted as she ran into the bathroom in Naruto's room and grabbed a towel. She handed Naruto the towel and he waved it away.

**"Yugido-ban, just rebed by bose. Ib'll heal righd ub."** Naruto said as he stood up and leaned forward so blood didn't get on his clothes. Yugito hesitated momentarily before she reset Naruto's nose.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Naruto swore as he took the towel from Yugito and wiped away any remaining blood. He went into the bathroom and washed his hand and face to get rid of any remaining blood.

"Now what the hell happened?!" Yugito demanded.

"Kirabi-san was pounding away on the door and I opened it. He didn't notice that it was open and kept pounding away, on my face. I should've been able to dodge that, but I was still half-asleep, dattebayo! It was an accident." Naruto said as he used another towel to wipe up the blood on the floor with his feet. When he finished, he left the towel on the floor and shut the door.

"Now, have I been summoned?" Naruto said as he walked ahead of Kirabi and Yugito and pulled off his goggles to clean them.

"Hai! Big Bro wants to say hi!" Kirabi rapped. Naruto put his goggles back on and slowed his pace until he was walking with Yugito. They both glanced at each other and silently came to an agreement. They stopped walking and struck.

A looked up when he heard the knock on the door.

"Enter!" He shouted. Naruto and Yugito walked in. A raised an eyebrow at the squirming blob thrown over Naruto's shoulder covered in a blanket.

"What is that?" A asked.

Naruto's reply was to dump the blob onto the floor. He grabbed the blanket and revealed Kirabi wrapped in a silver cocoon of ninja wire from the shoulders down with duct tape covering his mouth and wrapped it around his head.

"He wouldn't shut up," Naruto said. A nodded in understanding and moved on.

"I have decided to accept your clan to Kumo on the condition that you take up an apprentice for fuinjutsu when you are a jounin." A said.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Yeah, that's cool!"

"Good. I only sent the message out last night, but it seems that you've got a new clan-member already. You two out!" A said before he turned to his PA system and pressed a button and gruffly said, "Send the Uzumaki in."

The door opened and a cloaked figure walked in and Yugito walked out dragging Kirabi behind her. The figure pulled down the hood and Naruto gasped when he saw the porcelain mask sitting upon the person's face.

"Kuma-san?!"

Kuma removed the ANBU mask and Naruto saw Kuma's face for the first time. He had short, slicked back red hair, green eyes, and a goatee. He was about 6'7" and had some muscle on his frame.

"Naruto-kun don't call me Kuma, my name is Uzumaki Keita. I'm your uncle. Kushina-nee was my older sister, ttebane! ... Damn it! I thought I got rid of that!" Keita cursed. Before anyone could blink, Naruto charged up to Keita and shoved his fist into the man's gut. Keita hunched over and cradled his stomach. He looked up at Naruto from his hunched over position and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Guess I deserved that didn't I?" Keita bitterly chuckled.

"Why were you my guard when you could've raised me after the attack?!" Naruto shouted.

"I was twenty-one. I was stupid and selfish and arrogant. I didn't want to give up my shinobi career to take care of a baby. I thought you would be fine so I joined ANBU," Keita said as he stood up.

"And when you realized how bad it was?" Naruto hissed venomously. He turned around and leaned on the desk as he hung his head.

"I demanded that the Hokage put me on your guard and I personally interrogated each and every person who tried to hurt you. When you were eleven, I transferred out of ANBU. I know that I should've stepped in to take care of you, but I was still selfish. I joined T&amp;I so that I would always be close by. You finding out about your family showed me how much I needed to be there for you so I went to Uzushio. I went to Uzukage's vault, your ji-san, and grabbed the rest of the Uzumaki clan scrolls and the Uzumaki sword. On my way here, I brought the Shinigami mask from the outskirts of the village. It allows the wearer to summon the Shinigami." Keita pulled out a scroll and bowed low with the scroll being offered to Naruto.

Naruto rounded on Keita and snarled, "You think some family heirlooms will make this all right?! Kaa-san would be ashamed of you!"

Keita dropped down onto his knees and went into a low bow. He declared, "You don't think that I'm disappointed in myself?! I abandoned my sister's only child for my own dreams! I broke every promise I made to her. Nothing will make this right and I accept that. Just, please, let me be there for you. Let me help you when you need it."

Naruto looked down at his uncle and sighed, "I'll accept your apology, just don't do anything stupid, I don't need to lose one of my only family members."

"Of course ttebane! Damn it!"

AN: I needed to translate broken nose speech so here you go!

*Damn it Kirabi-san!

**Yugito-san, just reset my nose. It'll heal right up.

Uzumaki's so far: Karin, Tayuya, Keita,


	3. The Bane of All Leaders

Skyfall007: Hi guys! I'm alive! I just want to say that updates will be even more sporadic with school, golf season, work, and my boyfriend (*cue girly scream*). I have been trying to write as much as possible, but that doesn't happen when you have something after school every FUCKING day of the week. Enough of my whining, let's get onto the disclaimer and the review responses.

Animelover0115: Well technically Pein isn't the true leader of Akatsuki... that's all I can give without ruining the whole series for those who haven't gotten that far and even that little bit is a spoiler. If you want more details then you can pm me.

RamenGodReborn: First of all, that is an awesome username. I will keep writing. Haha that's hilarious.

Guest: Thank you. The broken nose part is from experience. I may have or may not have broken my brother's nose and that would've been how he would've sounded should I have broken his nose...^-^U

Dzerx: I'm still trying to decide on that one and how I would work it into the story without turning it into one of those super-harem stories (no offense to those who do write that stuff). Everyone's favorite tanuki is most likely going to be one too. But relating to the Konoha antagonist scheme, it's more like there are certain people within Konoha that are the antagonists. The village itself is an unwilling accomplice.

NarutoKushina: Yep...that wasn't supposed to be there...^-^U It was a reference for me to determine who was in the clan. The reactions are coming (hopefully) next chapter and will be for sure hilariously ridiculous and painfully serious/angsty.

bloodbrother18: No one does...

Now that the review responses are done, I can do the disclaimer.

I, Skyfall007, do not and never will own the Naruto series. I only own the OCs that I have created in this story and my laptop.

* * *

"You know, when I decided that I wanted to reestablish our clan I had no clue that it would involve so much writing." Naruto sighed as he watched his **Kage Bunshin** sit at a table and fill out paperwork.

"Why don't you make more of those copiesand do your homework faster Naru-nii?" A redheaded five year old girl asked from Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto looked up at her peering face and smiled, "Nariko-chan, if I do that then I'll get a big headache when they finish and go away. That means I can't play with you or Aki-kun afterwards."

Nariko was an orphan who had been abandoned as an infant in Nami after her parents had been murdered. A kindly couple who couldn't have children of their own took the young Nariko into their home and raised her as their own for five years. When news of the Uzumaki clan's revival spread, they knew that there was a chance that she could have a life far better than what they could provide for her. The couple made the journey with Nariko to Kumo. When the little girl's status as an Uzumaki had been proven, the couple was prepared to leave their child in the hands of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto, on the other hand, had different plans. He insisted that the couple move into the clan compound and be made honorary clan members for taking in someone else's child. They put up a good fight, but Naruto's stubbornness came out victorious. Nariko adored Naruto and made him her _Naru-nii_ and followed him around nearly every moment she had when she wasn't playing with the other children.

Nariko puffed out her cheeks and frown when Naruto mentioned not being able to play after doing all that _"homework"_ the Raikage gave him.

Naruto chuckled and crouched down, "How 'bout I put you down and we can walk to Ichiraku's to have some ramen, dattebayo?"

Nariko hopped off of Naruto's shoulders with a huge smile, "Really Naru-nii?!"

"Yeah! You've earned it!" Naruto took Nariko's hand and let her tug him towards the new ramen stand. The ramen stand owner had packed up and left Konoha after receiving a message from Naruto, offering him a place to expand the business in exchange for coming to Kumo. Naruto walked into Ichiraku's and took a seat at a booth with Nariko.

"Hey old man! Get me my usual and Nariko-chan an Uzumaki special!" Naruto shouted to the kitchen.

"Coming up!"

"So Nariko-chan, tell me about your new friends at the Academy."

"Ok Naru-nii! We learned about the ninja ranks and about the history of Kumo! I got paired up with-"

*In Konoha*

"Has it been confirmed?" Sarutobi Hiruzen coldly stared the man down.

The man tried to spit out an answer, "W-well–"

"HAS IT BEEN CONFIRMED?" He roared.

"H-hai. The Uzumaki clan has joined Kumogakure."

"Get me Danzo!"

"H-hai! Hokage-sama!"

*Two days later in Kumo*

Takaoka Yoshi was not ready to be a jounin sensei, especially the jounin sensei of a clan head. He wasn't prepared period. But the Raikage bullied him into leading the team with the greatest amount of potential to train. He was sharing this responsibility with Kirabi… he might as well be their only sensei.

Normally that would be great, but he was experiencing enormous amounts of pressure from the expectations of training what could possibly become the greatest team in Kumogakure. If he didn't meet that expectation… well he could kiss his shinobi career goodbye.

Today was the day that he met his new team.

He had a teenage and hormonal female jinchuuriki, one man-child jinchuuriki, a teenage clan head and also hormonal jinchuuriki, and an extremely stubborn and high-tempered girl with a slightly emotion-based bloodline that gives her pyrokenesis. If they could make it past their genin years and not kill each other then they could rival the Sennin, if not, then they would have the potential similar to an Iwa nin who loves Namikaze Minato surviving at home.

He was hoping they would be able to work well together.

Yoshi was a tall and slender 45 year old man. He had cleanly kept black, grey-streaked, wavy hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a trimmed moustache. He wore a grey long-sleeved shirt under his flak jacket and black pants. His kunai and shuriken pouch were tied to his left thigh and her wore his hiate on his left bicep.

He sat at his kitchen table as he pored over the files on the shinobi he would be working with. Kami give him strength to handle the insanity to come. He would need every last bit of it.


	4. I am alive

As of recently I've been struggling with my sexuality, depression, and my own wellbeing, and, as a result, it's taken quite a toll on me. These recent months, I've been trying to get a grip on myself and let you guys, the ones who want to read my stuff, down and I apologize for it. I let too many things get to me and I recently had a massive anxiety attack. My therapist informed me that writing would be beneficial for me and so that's what I've been doing recently. I just completed the first ten chapters for a potential series I created and then my best friend and I started up an advice blog when I decided that it was time to return here and resume my work. I love this site and the people here who contribute to it and I don't want to drop off the face of this community. But I'm back for now.

As an apology for disappearing off the face of the earth for a few months, I have a oneshot series that I'm writing for RWBY as a way to ease myself back into writing. It'll contain some fluff, angst, and a few AUs but I hope it'll be enough for you guys for now. But I closed the poll the other day and I'm almost done writing chapter 4 for Uzumaki no Kumogakure so you'll be getting that update soon and then from then on I'll just be going down the ranking on the poll to update.

But I've learned that as of recently encouragement has helped with my motivation.


End file.
